In many of the applications of abrasive backings, it is important to keep stretch properties of the substrate low so that it does not cause slippage. During development of such backings, scrims made of glass, polyester, and combination thereof were experimented with. Glass fiber scrims are characterized by high tensile strength and low stretch properties. However, rapid folding in use may cause such glass fibers to break thereby causing failure of the backing. Scrims made from polyester fibers display high strength properties, but also display higher stretch characteristics. With flexibility in use, especially in applications where sharp angles are concerned, substrates made of polyester or a combination of polyester and other materials will provide such desirable flexibility characteristics.
Cellulose based substrates do not possess such high tensile strength properties. Therefore, there is a need to develop high strength abrasive backings incorporating scrim made of polyester and other materials suitable for use as a backing for an abrasive backing materials.